Vida de Casados
by AnyelusSlytherin
Summary: Conjunto de One-shot. Castiel y Nathaniel, juntos...¿¡EN PAREJA! ¿Se logran imaginar como seria la vida de "CASADOS" de este par? ¿Serian más discusiones o reconciliaciones candentes? ¿Cómo fueron esos primeros momentos que vivieron juntos? ¿El primer desayuno, su primer aniversario, sus primeras de todo? Pasen a leer si quieren saber. LEMMON'S
1. Chapter 1

Su historia de amor no tiene mucho que destacar. Es la clásica de la frase cliché "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

Castiel y Nathaniel. Odio y amor. Entre idas y venidas, de la vida o el destino y muchos enredos más acabaron con: una mudanza, una casa, y un disfuncional matrimonio.

¿Se logran imaginar como seria la vida de "CASADOS" de este par? ¿Serian más discusiones o reconciliaciones candentes?

¿Cómo fueron esos primeros momentos que vivieron juntos? ¿El primer desayuno, su primer aniversario, sus primeras de todo?

Esa es la historia que vengo a contaros, lo que fue de la vida de este par. ¿Qué cómo lo se? Pues porque yo fui aquella jovencita entrometida a la que llamaron Sucrette. Siempre me entere de todo ¿No es cierto?

 **Aclaraciones:** Conjunto de One-shots.

BASADO CORAZON DE MELON UNIVERSIDAD.

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes de Corazón de Melón Instituto/Universidad no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov. Las imágenes de la portada tampoco me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores, yo solo me di el trabajo de editarlas para crear la portada. Lo único que me pertenece es el fanfic.

¡Espero que les guste!


	2. Helado con sabor a ti 12

**Helado con sabor a ti.**

 **Parte ½**

 **Advertencias: Contenido sexual explicito.**

* * *

Se despertó al sentir las piernas libres y su mano suelta, sin su otra mitad que lo sujetara, que lo hiciera sentir seguro. Adormilado se incorporó lentamente para descubrir que estaba solo en la gran cama matrimonial que con tanta reticencia logro aceptar. Aun recordaba cuando fueron a comprarla, el no quería en lo más mínimo compartir cama, de toda una vida acostumbrado a dormir solo, eso incluyendo los ligues nocturnos que solía tener, de los cuales acostumbraba a irse apenas la otra persona caía rendida. Pero él no podía conciliar el sueño tranquilo, sin las pesadillas que solían atormentarlo, hasta ...bueno, hasta que pudo lograr encontrar la paz con cierta persona de carácter difícil.

Se levanto arrastrando los pies, acariciando a su gatita Blanca que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto del colchón y se dirigió hacia donde sabia debía estar cierto pelirrojo ansioso. Y como siempre tenía razón.  
Allí sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina, solo con unos boxes rojos, estaba el cantante de _Crowstorm_ , comiendo helado del bote con una gran cuchara sentado arriba la mesa de la cocina con una de sus largas y torneadas piernas bajo su cuerpo y la otra colgando del borde.

Se apoyo en la puerta de la cocina solo para observarlo detenidamente, los años parecían favorecerlo cada vez más, Castiel Leunam a sus 25 años era la imagen viva del deseo y la seducción, comprendiendo la locura de sus fanáticas al verlo cantar y sudar en el escenario en sus conciertos, y Nathaniel gozaba la satisfacción de ser solamente él el que podía probar su sudor de su piel, de todos lados. Su torso ancho marcado con un físico nada envidiable, sus brazos fuertes cubiertos de tinta con aquellos tatuajes que, mucho tiempo tardo en admitir que lo enloquecian; aún mantenía su cabello con su característico tinte rojo, solo que en la casa se quitaba su pequeña coleta dejándolo caer libre por sobre sus hombros, como recordaba lo tenia en el instituto.

—No es muy saludable comer helado a las 2 de la madrugada —Observo como el pelirrojo daba un respingo sorprendido al ser descubierto, para luego negar con la cabeza y llevarse una cucharada de helado a la boca mientras se acercaba a su posición— Me desperté al sentir la cama fría.

—Lo siento cachorro, ya sabes como soy—respondió burlesco con aquel mote que tanto fastidio le causaba, solo rodo los ojos—No podía dormir, no podía parar de pensar— confesó llevándose más helado a la boca.

—¿Es por la gira? — preguntó serio, sabía que en una semana debía irse a una gira con su banda, recorriendo lugares y tocando en sitios que ni siquiera conocía. — Jamás te han causado ansiedad, no me digas que ahora tienes pánico escénico—se burló mientras sonreía de lado— Oh el gran Castiel, estrella de rock tiene miedo de tocar mal frente a miles de personas ¿A que sí? —rio, a lo que Castiel solo le respondió con una mueca, mas concentrado en su helado que en verlo a los ojos, aquello lo fastidio un poco.

—No es por eso...Bueno quizás si en parte, pero no todo— removió el helado hasta dejarlo en un estado líquido— No me preocupa la gira, ya es la tercera, está todo planificado. Sabemos la rutina a seguir.

—¿Y entonces que es? — Lo incito a que le respondiera, no le gustaba dar vueltas y por un momento temió la respuesta que podría recibir.

—Es que es la primera gira donde me voy por meses desde que estamos juntos —respondió directamente, mirándolo a los ojos, con esos profundos ojos grises, similares a la plata, y aunque Nathaniel jamás lo admitiría lograban mover algo muy en el fondo de su ser, algo que estaba enjaulado como una fiera, y solo quisiera morder y rugir— No quiero irme lejos de ti.

Nathaniel suspiro pesadamente. Con que era eso, sabía que a Castiel le costaba separarse de las personas que lo rodeaba, temor implantado por la ausencia constante de sus padres por su trabajo; antes no le generaba malestar irse lejos por meses con su banda, porque no tenia nada que perder, pero ahora estaba el.

—Eres un cursi sin remedio, respondió burlesco a lo que el otro solo rio bajando la cabeza mientras seguir revolviendo el helado —Ya hablamos de eso, solo ve y toca esas horribles canciones como el condenado que eres. Al final yo seguiré aquí.

—¿Y dejarte solo aquí haciendo lo que te pegue en gana? Ni hablar, quizás cuando vuelva estarás en esa mafia rodeado de prostitutas finas— y allí estaba, el temor apoderándose de su voz—No quiero dejarte e irme lejos.

—Eso no pasara —aseguró —No iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí esperando por ti. —lo tomó de la parte de atrás del cuello apretándolo y tirándolo hacia arriba para obligarlo a sumergiese en esos ojos dorados con fiereza— Siempre espere por ti— aseguró— Un par de meses no cambiaran nada Castiel.

Sabía que su pasado "mafioso" aun lo inquietaba, el temor de que si se iba ocurriera algo y lo perdiera, pero debía asegurarse de que Castiel entendiera de que eso formaba quedo atrás y que él formaba parte de su presente, y también de su futuro.

Castiel sonrió levantando la esquina de su boca, y recorrió el rostro de su pareja, deteniéndose en la cicatriz que estaba sobre su labio. Acerco su boca a ella y la acaricio sutilmente sin presionarla. Había tantas marcas en el cuerpo de Nathaniel, marcas de un pasado que sabía no quería recordar, como sus peleas o las que le ocasiono su padre, muchas de ellas le daban vergüenza mostrarlas, pero él se aseguraría de que entendiera de que las amaba, que amaba cada parte de él.

—Entonces ¿Me esperaras aquí? —susurró contra sus labios— ¿Ansioso por mi regreso, cachorro? —Sus dudas fueron dejadas de lado, mientras una parte muy oscura de él parecía adueñarse de su cuerpo, sonrió malicioso al ver a Nathaniel tragar saliva.

—Si— fue todo lo que dijo con la tentación rozándolo, quitando todo rastro de sueño de su mente— Sabes que sí.

—¿Mi pequeño cachorro podrá soportar la ausencia de este cuerpo? — Castiel bajo la pierna que estaba bajo su cuerpo para restregarla lentamente por la pierna, cadera y trasero de Nathaniel, tentándolo— ¿Soportaras no tenerme cerca, para llenarte? ¿Para hacerte gritar? ¿Dónde clavaras tus uñas cuando no esté?

Nathaniel tenía razón, Castiel bajo era apariencia fría y distante era una antorcha humana, un fuego apasionado que quería consumir todo a su paso. Castiel poseía una pasión que sobrepasaba su propio cuerpo, y esa fogosidad muy pocas veces podía ser contenida cuando estaba excitado, razón por la que muchas veces terminaban teniendo sexo en lugares insospechados. Y Nathaniel aceptaría quemarse gustosamente en ese fuego, siempre que fuera con él, solo con él y para él.  
Toda su lujuria y excitación saliendo a flote con solo rozar sus cuerpos.

—¿No extrañaras esto? —con su pierna enrollada en su muslo tiro hacia adelante para que el rubio sintiera toda su excitación. Castiel tenía una erección despierta y deseosa de sumergirse en un mar de placer, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y solo Nathaniel podía aplacar ese fuego.

Nathaniel suspiro y pego su cuerpo a la orilla de la mesa para acercarse más y llevo ambas manos al trasero de Castiel, presionando las nalgas entre sus dedos, recibiendo un gemido gustoso del otro.

—Sabes que sí, cabron pecaminoso— mordió su labio inferior tratando de acercarse para besarlo.

Castiel se alejó chasqueando con la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Pues entonces debemos llenar el tanque para que no me extrañes estos meses ¿No crees? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se metía una cucharada del helado ya derretido a su boca, acercándose peligrosamente a la boca del otro mientras ambos se veían a los ojos maliciosamente.

Ya habían comenzado el fuego, y ambos estaban dispuestos a quemarse hasta los huesos con su lujuria.

Castiel comenzó con toda la artillería pesada, jugueteando con su lengua y pasando a la boca de su novio el dulce líquido que ya chorreaba por entre sus labios en medio de su beso; Nathaniel aceptaba gustoso de el, succionando su lengua, bebiendo de sus labios ese helado cremoso como si fuera un náufrago que no bebió agua en días. Mientras sus manos seguían presionando las nalgas de Castiel, que, si bien no eran prominentes, eran lo suficiente respingonas como para apretarlas hasta dejar marcas, la pierna del pelirrojo estaba enroscada en su muslo, presionando con su talón en su culo haciéndolo gemir quedamente ¡El cabron estaba en llamas!

La falta de aliento los hizo separarse y cuando Nath abrió los ojos, su miembro se despertó por completo al ver la imagen que estaba frente a él. Castiel con los labios entreabiertos y el helado de crema cayendo obscenamente por sus comisuras hasta gotear en su barbilla, mientras se relamía los labios.

—Es curioso— dijo en voz alta mientras limpiaba con su dedo pulgar los restos de helado de la barbilla del otro

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—El helado sabe a ti —Nath llevo el pulgar a su boca chupándolo. Vaya que estaba en lo cierto, sabia por completo a Castiel.

— ¿Y a que tengo sabor? —tentó el pelirrojo

—Sabes a cuero— dijo mientras se inclinaba a besar su cuello— A sudor…—le dio una lamida a su piel—… a excitación…— le dio un pequeño mordisco que le hizo cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca—… y a rock— ambos se rieron.

Castiel ya no soportaba más, quería más de Nathaniel. No, no quería más. Lo quería todo, lo quería total y absolutamente para él. Y con ese pensamiento bajo de la mesa con el rubio bien pegado a su cuerpo, con el pote de helado aun en la mano y lo hizo intercambiar lugares. Ahora era Nathaniel el que estaba apoyado contra el filo de la mesa y Castiel lo acorralaba.

—¿Que vas a hacer? — cuestiono el de ojos ámbar mientras Castiel lo presionaba con sus caderas haciendo que sus erecciones se presionaran— ¡Ah! — soltó un gemido al aire.

Castiel, con una mirada gatuna, asechando a su presa mientras mordía sus labios, lo hizo quitarse la camiseta que tenía, dejando al descubierto sus abdominales marcados; con sus dedos recorrido las venas de los brazos que se le marcaban ¡Benditas sean las clases de boxeo! También recorrido viejas marcas de peleas callejeras, que no lo incomodaron, sino todo lo contrario. Devorándoselo con una mirada hambrienta volcó un poco del contenido del pote sobre su torso haciendo que el otro saltara de la sorpresa.

—¿Castiel que estás haciendo? —Cuestionó asqueado al ver como el líquido le recorría el pecho, y caía peligrosamente a su cadera— Quedare pegajoso— se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ups —soltó nada inocente dejando el bote en la mesa— Fue mi culpa, deja que te limpie— y con los labios curvados en una sonrisa saco su lengua para pasarla por su piel.

Nathaniel abrió la boca dejando escapar un gemido mudo, mientras Castiel lamia sin cesar su pecho cubierto de helado, succionando aquí y allí, y la cosa empeoro cuando llego a uno de sus pezones y comenzó a morderlo suavemente mientras pasaba su lengua por tan suave piel, el muy cabron sabia cuál era el punto débil del rubio, aquel que si no estuviera sentado haría que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina.

—N-no hagas eso joder —gemía mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, y jalaba del cuero cabelludo de Castiel fuerte, clavando las uñas en su cuello.

—¿Qué pasa cachorrito? — su voz melosa mezclada con excitación era peligrosa— Sabes que debo dejarte completamente limpio— su traviesa lengua rodeo el otro pezón desatendido sin tocarlo —No queremos que quede ni un solo rastro.

—Sabes que si haces eso...¡Ohh! — Sus quejas quedaron acalladas cuando lo succiono con toda la boca mientras pellizcaba el otro suavemente con los dedos— Sii, sigue así pequeño, no dejes nada sucio mmhhgg —con una mano se sostenía de la mesa y con la otra tiraba más de Castiel contra sí. Los gemidos que lanzaba Nathaniel aun no alcanzaban el nivel desatado que Castiel quería, los acallaba con sus labios y lengua, a la vez que sus ojos desenfocados miraban el techo de la cocina.

El pelirrojo atendió bien sus pezones, siempre le gustaba atenderlo bien en esa parte de su anatomía, sabia lo sensible que era y le encantaba oírlo gemir tan suavemente. Pero quería más, así que fue separándose lentamente de su pecho mientras delineaba con su lengua el camino que había recorrido el helado, pasando por sus abdominales, los cuales dejo llenos de marcas de sus dientes hasta el comienzo de su bóxer azul marino. A esas alturas la erección de Nathaniel estaba completamente despierta y levantaba la fina tela, la bajo lentamente para tirar del vello rubio con sus dientes, el rubio bajo la cabeza para verlo fijamente y el pelirrojo levanto la vista chocando ambas miradas mientras sus dientes sujetaban el elástico de la prenda y tiraban de ella hacia abajo, a la par que el oji ámbar se apoyaba por completo sobre la mesa, gimiendo entre dientes al sentir sus redondeadas nalgas chocar con la superficie fría causándole una corriente de placer que recorrido su espalda.

Castiel se incorporó para quedar frente a él sosteniendo el bóxer con los dientes, mientras que sus manos viajaban hasta la erección y comenzaba a masturbarlo lentamente.

— Aahh...mmmhhh —Nath ya no podía acallar por mucho más tiempo sus gemidos, se acercó al rostro de Castiel y tomo el extremo de su propio bóxer mordiéndolo para acallarlos— Mmmhhh Cabronn— pudo entender que decía. Rodeo con sus piernas la cadera de Castiel acercándolo más y tenerlo bien sujeto.

— ¿Que ocurre Nath? Creí que te gustaban loa preliminares —movió de arriba abajo su mano un poco más rápido, mientras con la otra masajeaba sus testículos en círculos— Deberías verte rubia, eres la imagen misma del pecado —lanzò un gemido al verlo tan entregado— Tan excitado— Nath tiro los boxes a un lado dejando su boca libre.

—Sigue, no te atrevas a parar— rogaba apretando labios, cuando de pronto sintió como toda actividad paraba—¡No! Te dije que no pararas— se quejó tomando la muñeca de Castiel.

—Tranquilo yonki— el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada— Aún falta mucho mas. — Y manteniendo esa sonrisa se arrodillo frente a Nathaniel, el cual entrelazo sus piernas por detrás del cuello del contrario— Aun no hemos probado el postre— murmuró mientras se acercaba y soplaba sobre la piel de su miembro. Nath lanzo un gemido quedo, le había causado un escalofrió tan placentero.

—Ya para de tentarme Castiel— su voz era como un suave ronroneo—Sabes que quieres probarlo— la sonrisa lujuriosa se presentó mientras baja la mirada— ¿No es cierto pequeño ninfomano? —Nath sabía que las guarrerias causaban un efecto masivo a su novio, tal efecto que usaba a su favor— Pruébalo pelirrojo, vamos— lo incito.

Castiel saco su lengua y sin más preámbulos dio una lamida en toda su longitud -que no era poca- hasta la parte del glande, donde comenzó a lamerla en círculos.  
Los gemidos de Nathaniel no eran escandalosos ni mucho menos, eran cortos y siempre a boca semi abierta, efímeros y tan calientes que causaban que Castiel perdiera su juicio. El continuaba con sus lamidas superficiales sin llevárselo por completo a la boca, quería ponerlo a punto caramelo, pero Nath ya no aguantaría más tiempo, por lo que lo tomo de las mejillas separándolo y obligándolo a verlo a los ojos. La imagen de sus cabellos rojos desordenados, sus ojos en un color plata líquido, y esa bendita boca con una estúpida sonrisa maliciosa fueron demasiado para él.

—¿El pequeño gatito quiere beber su leche? — la lujuria se había adueñado de su voz mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos impidiendo que se lanzara a ello y enfrentara su mirada ambarina— Pues hazlo pequeño, hazlo que está esperando toda para ti- mordiéndose el labio inferior. — Es toda tuya Cas...¡AAHH! ¡Aahh Castieel!

Castiel se zafó del agarre sumergiéndose por completo en su entrepierna y comenzando una mamada que hizo al ex-delegado ver las estrellas. Tomo su pene por completo en su boca y sintiendo como tocaba su campanilla, y comenzó un vaivén delicioso, mientras que Nathaniel sostenía sus cabellos para hacerlo ir más profundo; levantaba sus nalgas de la mesa con cada salto que daba restregándolas una y otra vez.

—Oh mi dios...¡mi dios, Castiel! — sollozaba doblando la espalda hacia adelante mientras lanzaba sus gemidos, tenía el ceño fruncido a la vez que presionaba con ambas manos al otro— ¡Lo haces tan bien! Tanto Castiel...aahh, vamos sigue así, chupa mi pequeño gatito ...mmmgghh —Mordió sus labios, estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, tan cerca que comenzó a sentir ese cosquilleo desde la punta de sus pies y subiendo a medida que se acercaba peligrosamente rápido.

Castiel continuaba succionando con vehemencia, sin dar signos de querer parar. La idea de estar dándole una mamada al ex-delegado-yonki, el cual ahora era su novio era tan burlesca que ni el mismo lo hubiera creido ni aunque jurara su vida en ello; quizás antes la simple idea podría haberle causado asco, pero ahora ¡Carajo! Ahora quería hacerlo siempre que tuviera oportunidad, saborear su pene hasta la base era su adicción; su sabor, su largo, la rugosidad de su piel, dios era jodidamente lujurioso, pero mas adictivo era escuchar a Nathaniel gozar tanto, entregarse y dejarse llevar hasta los límites de su cuerpo.

—Ya, ya gatito ya ahh —con la voz ronca Nath trato de separarlo— Que pares...mmmmhh que pares joder —exclamó logrando separar la boca de su pene ya hinchado, y presiono la punta del glande para evitar correrse allí mismo como un jovencito inexperto, que de eso no tenía nada—Aaahhh...

—¿Qué? ¿Que ocurre? —preguntó Castiel extrañado, su intención era hacerlo llegar al orgasmo lo antes posible.

Nath recuperando el aliento en bocanadas de aire volvió a enfocar la vista hacia su novio, su sexy y sensual novio, y sonriendo de medio lado lo tomo del cuello tirándolo hacia adelante para lamer desde su base, pasando por sobre sus labios y deteniéndose justo frente a ellos. Ambos se observaron fijamente con las bocas abiertas de excitación y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—El único lugar donde pienso correrme es en tu interior Castiel —la sonrisa lujuriosa se apodero de su rostro— Ahora me toca tomar el postre a mi —dijo antes de tomar aquella boca deseosa en un beso apasionado mientras bajaba de la mesa y tomaba a Castiel de la cadera en medio de un gemido haciéndolo girar para intercambiar posiciones y que acabara sobre la mesa de nuevo.

Era un beso apasionado, un choque de fiereza de ambas personalidades, una puja constante de autoridad luchando por ver quién de los dos tomaría por completo el control sobre el otro. Labios chocando, lenguas encontrándose como las olas con la playa, los dientes de Castiel tironeando del labio inferior de Nathaniel para luego soltarlo y volver a empezar.

—Eres hermoso joder —Nathaniel soltó en medio del beso— Eres jodidamente hermoso y solo mío ¿Me oyes? —tomándolo del mentón y separándose milésimas de centímetros— Di que eres mío, solo mío de aquí para siempre— ordenó. No podía ser de otro modo, no podía permitir que se escapara de sus manos, nunca más.

—No soy tuyo cachorro, yo soy dueño de mí mismo —la respuesta juguetona y seria a la vez causo que el ceño de Nathaniel se frunciera y su mirada se transformara en un desafío— A menos…— continuo con su sonrisa jugueteando por salir— …que logres hacerme cambiar de opinión —Y ahí estaba, el desafío lanzado.

Y Nathaniel acepto el reto con el mayor de los placeres. Lo haría gritar que era suyo, sin importar si debía empotrarlo contra cada superficie de la casa de ser necesario. Y conociendo la pasión que se había desatado dentro de Castiel, eso le encantaría.

* * *

 **Buenas noches, días, o madrugada, dependiendo a que hora estén leyendo esto jajaja. Espero les gustara esta primera parte.**

 **Aclaraciones, esta historia será un conjunto de one-shots CastielxNathaniel, que están basadas en el universo de la universidad, me base en lo poco que se sabe hasta ahora de este nuevo mundo, ya que vamos recién por el episodio 8 mas o menos. Tratare de no spoilearlos demasiado, y si lo hay les advertiré. Pero quería aclarar en que tiempo estaría ubicado este fic ; además los diferentes one-shots no estarán conectados, contaran diferentes sucesos que pasaron en esta vida de pareja.**

 **En fin, espero les gustara y se sonrojaran como yo lo hice al escribirlo :P Comenten, voten, claven el visto, lo quieran quieran. GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **Saludirijillos 3**


End file.
